


I’ve Missed You

by Mysteriousinc



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Sir Pentious, Demiromantic Asexual Alastor, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, the fluff is sickening be warned, this is pure fluff it has no plot it’s just them canoodling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriousinc/pseuds/Mysteriousinc
Summary: After a long week at the hotel Alastor retires for the night on his boyfriend’s airship. He’s been looking forward for this for a week.
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	I’ve Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> So my first story in the Hazbin fandom is radiosnake Fic? Seems legit to me. This is what I’m doing instead going out is writing about two jackasses. Let me just say it’s not my fault for writing this. Ckret2 wrote a “Cold day in hell” on here about these two so I’m retaliating by writing fluff. Because that fic broke me.
> 
> One more thing in this story they were together before the pilot when did they get together you ask? I’m not sure yet.
> 
> Enjoy! And Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> EDIT: 1/28/21 Hello Mys here, I made a few changes in the fic to those who came back. I’m not ace myself, so I wrote this with barely enough knowledge on Ace people in relationships. So I removed some lines that felt “off” to me and out of respect for my Ace readers. I know a little bit better now, and always learning more. Enjoy!

After a long week at the hotel Alastor retires for the night on Sir Pentious’s airship. He’s been looking forward to this all day, it’s only been a week but he missed his snake. He missed how his smile would take up half his face and reveal his sharp teeth. He missed his maniacal laughter whenever he would tell a stupid joke. He missed the way his eyes will light up whenever he would talk about his plans for taking over hell. He missed the way his tail would curl around him whenever they embraced. 

He missed him. All of him.

Currently he’s showing Pentious just how much he missed him.

Placing soft kisses one after another on his boyfriends fingers. Pentious looks at him with adoration and amusement. “Heh looks like someone’s missed me” he snickered teasingly. They’re currently on his bed all clothes off except for his underwear and undershirt. He prefers keeping his undergarments on. He feels less exposed. Sir Pentious has taken off his coat and shirt.

He stops for a second and playfully glares at him “Hush you” he said into his pointer finger. Alastor places his mouth into Pentious palm and kisses him there. A light fluttery kiss that makes Pentious shiver and do some sort of dreamy sigh. He smirks “Looks like I’m not the only one” , he mumbled into his hand. He kisses his way up his snake’s arm to give some attention to his shoulder. 

Sir Pentious sighs once again and coils his tail around him tighter. He leans his head to the side to give Alastor access to the side of his neck. “Of course I missed you my dear, how could I not..?” He trails off with a delighted hum when Alastor presses his lips to his pulse. He brings a hand to the back of his head to hold him there. “It was getting a little boring up here without you, the Egg Bois aren’t great conversationalists.” he says while stroking the radio demon’s ears. He smiles to himself he’s missed these ears.

Alastor stops for a moment to lean into the touch of Pentious’s hand. He makes a radio tuning sound when Pentious runs a claw on the inside of his ear making small patterns.

He enjoys the sweet touches they share between eachother. He can’t imagine being this close to another demon like this. He doesn’t want to imagine. He hopes he’s able to be with Pentious for the rest of his afterlife. 

With a burst of warmth in his chest he moves his head and kisses him firmly. Startling the snake for a second before he eventually presses back just as red eyes sliding closed. Alastor wraps his arms around Pentious’s neck and runs his hands over his hood. Feeling the scales all across it and relishing in the way Pentious seems to melt into the kiss.

If it was possible for Pentious to get closer to Alastor he would’ve, but his tail is already coiled around him enough. More tighter and he’ll probably break a few bones. He rather not put his dear heart through that tedious healing process. Just realizing the unintentional pun he just made to himself he snorts and breaks the kiss. 

Alastor stops and raises an bemused eyebrow. “Am I missing something? What so funny?” he says, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Sorry it’s just I made a stupid pun in my head about you” he said with a shake of his head.

“Well I have to know now!” He leans back a bit and waits.

“It’s silly but, I called you my dear heart” he smiles pleased with himself.

Alastor stares blankly at him for a second before a strangled noise bubbles from his chest. He hides his face in Pentious’s shoulder. He always appreciates a good pun and luckily he found someone who shares his same type of humor. Pentious laughs with him enjoying his boyfriend’s laughter.

Alastor takes a couple of deep breaths and leans back to look at his face. Smiling with adoration in his eyes, he finds the snake’s fingers and laces them with his own. “I love you mon chéri ” he says looking right at him.

Pentious is momentarily taken back, his hood goes straight down his back and his face gets warmer. It’s been years but he’ll never get tired of hearing that. Doesn’t help whenever he speaks in French he gets a little flustered. Not that he’ll ever admit that out loud.

“I love you too” he says with all the love he can muster in one sentence. He leans forward to kiss the tip of his nose. Gets a light chuckle in response and place kisses all over his face. Enjoying the way the permanent grin would soften a little. Over the years of getting to know Alastor he knows the difference between his smiles. Like right now with his smile softing with each kiss he places on his face. It’s like it’s a more genuine smile, rather than the forced one he does everyday. 

Alastor reclaims the other’s lips and moves them slowly, the other not far behind.Their lips in a languid pace, Pentious brings his right hand to the hem of his undershirt and slides a hand up his back. Alastor makes a short white noise sound but leans into it. Feeling the claws tracing back and forth in the middle of his spine. Staying there not going lower than what he’s comfortable with. 

Alastor could stay in this moment forever.

A stomach growling interrupts the moment. They both pull away with Pentious wincing. “Ah I ruined the moment didn’t I?” He said ruefully.

Alastor tried to hold in his snickers and bites his lip. “No no it’s fine mon chéri it’s funny” his smile gets wider when he sees Pentious duck his head. He finds it charming that he gets flustered whenever he speaks in french. It’s cute.

He puts a finger underneath his chin to guide his eyesight back to his. “If you’re hungry I can make some Jambalaya” he says joyfully cupping his cheek and stroking his thumb under his eye. 

Pentious almost drools at that, god he missed his cooking and the only thing he had today was tea. “That would be great yesss, I’ve missed your cooking” he said moving his head to place his lips into his palm. “Almost as much as I’ve missed you”.

Alastor’s heart does some sort of somersault at that. God he’s really turning into some sort of love sick fool isn’t he? Eh. He’s gotten used to it by now, though if he's asked he’ll deny it.

“Alright well in order for me to fix dinner you’re going to have to uncoil from my legs.” Though if it wouldn’t hinder his cooking he would have him stay coiled around him like this. “Cooking with a over 8 foot tall snake wrapped around me would delay my cooking” he says with a wink.

Pentious moves away from his hand giving one last kiss to his palm. “Right right let me just..” giving one last squeeze he uncoils from around him and leans back. He reaches up and gets the robe hanging from his headboard. He gets up ties it around his waist.

Alastor leans over the bed to retrieve his socks. “While I’m getting dinner started you can tell me what you’ve been working on this week” he says while sliding his foot into his sock. “And before you ask “how do I know I’ve been working on something” it’s because you’re you and I know you.” He pauses for a bit “ and I saw the new blueprints on your work table when I got here.”

Pentious swallows down his indignant response and rolls his eyes affectionately. “Of course you do and yes I do have something new I’m working on..” he goes straight into talking about his newest invention eyes lighting up getting more excited as he shares a new detail.

Alastor listens contently with a soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and do yourself a favor and go read a “Cold Day in Hell” By Ckret2. Hope you’re ready to be broken though
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776062/chapters/51958888


End file.
